eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Naming
This is the Naming Policy. It discusses how to name articles to ensure that anyone typing the names of in-game details will be able to find the information they want. This policy ensures that game skins and user interface modifications can link directly to the correct information from inside the game itself. See the naming guidelines for more specific information. General rules We try to use the names that appear in game from the sources that make the most sense. In the vast majority of cases, these sources are the main source that was meant to provide us with names of what we're dealing with and where we're going. Use the following conventions and some common sense: *For quests, articles should match exactly what appears in your quest journal, not what appears in any message that appears in your chat windows. *For monsters and NPCs, articles should match exactly what appears over the monster's head, not what appears in the log files. *For zones and points of interest, articles should match exactly what appears on your screen as the special display message when you enter an area, not what appears in the quest journal or the map or the log files. *For spells and skills, articles should match exactly what appears in your knowledge book, not what appears in any window when you buy or make the spell. *For factions, articles should match exactly what appears on the faction tab in your persona window, not what appears in any message that appears in your chat windows. *For items and equipment, articles should match exactly what your examine window displays. *For bots, user names should include the word "bot" and some form of the username of the creator. These are described in more detail below. Technical Limitations Due to limitations in the MediaWiki software, no page in the wiki can use a [ or ] (left or right bracket) as part of the name. If any in-game name contains a bracket, it should be replaced with a ( or ) (left or right parenthesis) instead. Other characters similarly prohibited from page titles include curly brackets, { }, inequality signs, < >, the pipe character, |, and the number sign, #. Quest articles Quests should be named exactly as they appear in the EQ2 quest journal, not what appears in any message that appears in your chat windows. Keep in mind that in many cases, the capitalization of quest names is incorrect for American English. Even when there are naming errors in the game, the article name should exactly match. If a quest is repeatable, mention that in the text of the article but do not use the word "repeatable" in the title. If there are two or more quests by the same name, given by different NPCs, you should disambiguate them by: #making an article with the name that is shared by the quests, then #making an article for each of the quests that share the name but distinguish them by the zone in which they start. For example, the quest An Important Delivery has two versions, one named An Important Delivery (Lesser Faydark) and one named An Important Delivery (Kylong Plains). A single page was created for the quest name and two pages link from it, one for each of the zones in which the quest appears. Named monster articles Named monster articles should exactly match the name of the monster that appears in game over the monster's head. If multiple versions of the named monster appear in game with exactly the same name, you should disambiguate them by: #making an article with the name that is shared by the various versions of the named monster, then #making an article for each of the versions that share the name but distinguish them by the difficulty (e.g., solo, heroic, epic) or the zone in which they appear. For example, Zha Gu'Lau appears in at least five zones places in game. The disambiguation page lists each separate location, such as Zha Gu'Lau (Feerrott). Monster articles Monster articles should exactly match the name of the monster that appears in game, including any preceding words such as "an," "an" or "the," directly over the monster's head. If multiple versions of the same monster appear in game with exactly the same name, you should disambiguate them by: #making an article with the name that is shared by the various versions of the monster, then #making an article for each of the versions that share the name but distinguish them by the difficulty (e.g., solo, heroic, epic) or the zone in which they appear. NPC articles Non-player characters, or NPCs, should exactly match the name of the character that appears in game directly over the NPC's head. If multiple versions of the same character appear in game with exactly the same name, you should disambiguate them by: #making an article with the name that is shared by the various versions of the character, then #making an article for each of the versions that share the name but distinguish them by the zone in which they appear. For example, the NPC, Zha Gu'Lau, involved in the Cazic-Thule deity quest line, appears in multiple zones of the game. A disambiguation page was created for the NPC name, and that page points to each of the various versions of Zha Gu'Lau that appear during the quest line. Zones and points of interest articles All zones and points of interest should exactly match the special displayed message that appears on your screen when you enter an area. Keep in mind that if the message appears white in color, it references the ZONE. If the message appears yellow in color, it references a POINT OF INTEREST. To date there is only one known duplicate naming of zones or points of interest (see The Great Gear). Should another item or creature in game require it, follow standard rules for disambiguation. In many cases, names of zones that appear in the screen conflict with zones listed in the quest journal or the title of any maps in game. The message that appears on the screen always takes precedence over any name that appears in the log files, any quest journal name, or anything that appears on an element of the user interface (such as the list of instance lockouts or the title of a map). Follow the instructions for zone name requests if a zone has been created that doesn't meet the naming conventions listed here. Spells and skills All magic caster spells and fighter skills should exactly match the name of the spell or skill that appears in the character's knowledge book. Because there are frequently conflicts with spell and skill names, do not use the name that appears anywhere else, including windows where the items are for sale. When known conflicting names exist in game, create an article with the knowledge book name as the main page and also create an article for the conflict that redirects to the correct name in the knowledge book. Disambiguate those spells that share titles with other items or monsters in game. For example, Nightshade is a disambiguation page linking to three separate pages: Nightshade (Spell) (the Necromancer pet spell), Nightshade (Title) (the predator prefix title), and a plant sample from a quest. If multiple versions of the same spell for different character classes appear in game with exactly the same name, you should disambiguate them by: #making an article with the name that is shared by the various classes, then #making an article for each of the versions that share the name but distinguish them by the class that uses them. For example, the Blasphemy spell is used by several classes. The main article, Blasphemy, is a disambiguation page linking to Blasphemy (Inquisitor) and Blasphemy (Shadowknight), the two classes that specifically use this spell. Factions All factions in game should match the name of the faction listed in the character's persona window list, including all leading articles (a, an, the). Articles describing factions are always named with the name of the faction, followed by the word "Faction" in parentheses. For example, The Ironforge Exchange (Faction). Guild pages Guild pages should always be placed in the Guild namespace, with the text Guild: at the beginning pagename. For example, the guild "Vainglory" plays on the Everfrost server. Their guild page name appears as Guild:Vainglory. In those instances where guilds share the same name, be sure to create a disambiguation page and then name the guild page with the server name on which the population resides. For example, the guild name "Dark Knights" is a popular one, with guilds on several servers going by this name. A Guild:Dark Knights page disambiguates each of the guilds within the game by server (such as Guild:Dark Knights (Splitpaw) and Guild:Dark Knights (Antonia Bayle)). A listing of pages can be Personal articles and player characters All personal articles including player character pages should be located as user pages or subpages of the author's user page. For example, user Kodia has a game character by the same name and has chosen that name as her user page name by which most people know her. She also has a personal article page tracking the house-placeable books she has collected in game. This library list is included as a subpage of Kodia's user page. Bot names Because all bots exist as special users of the wiki, their names must reflect the fact that they are non-human and automatons. Without exception, the word "bot" must be included clearly as part of the bot name. The bot's creator's name should also be included in some form, so ownership can be clearly identified. For example, User:Uberfuzzy (an admin at EQ2i) has a bot named User:FzyBot. For more information about bots at EQ2i, see the bot policy. Naming